ratchet space
by alistermontescue
Summary: ratchet winds up fighting necromorphs, awwwyeahhh, warning this story contains levels of awsomeness, not suitible for some readers, such as, epic action sequences, insane weapony, and possibly some mid chaos romance


it had been 5 months since ratchet saved alister from killing himself, and now the ex mayor, sashas father has made a special team made of only lombaxes to rid the galaxy of its problems using the pheonix ratchet is the weapons and infiltration specialist, angela is the comunications and tech specialist, alister is the chief of security and combat specialist, sasha is captain once again

ratchets pov

i was lying down when i heard the door to my room open, on instinct i aimed one of my dual raptors at it , angelajumped and held her hands up "ratchet its just me" i then lowered my gun and rubed my eyes with my other hand "angela sorry, i guess im still jumpy from the tyranoid/cragmite war, you know after leaving " she placed her hand on my shoulder "i know

i miss him too, but he has his duty " i sighed "i know i just wish i could see him, thats all" she then said "come on i got something to show you"

reluctantlyi followed her , yawning as i stepped into her lab i rubbed my eyes "so what did you want to , woah.." i saw before me the coolest armor ever it was brown and the helmet had three blue neon vizors, and a rebreather air mouthpiece, it even had holes for my ears, so they wouldnt be pinned back ,like the dreadzone helmet , the rest of the armor looked very tough and had plenty of modifications "well put it on lets see if it fits "

after i had suited up i admired it, there was a nanotech tube that went from the base of my helmet all the way to the end of my tail, it glowed teal also, "this is amazing angela" she then said "check out the kenisis i instaled on the gloves, try to move that box" she pointed and i raised my palm and a beam shot out and latched onto the box and let me pick it up "awsome" she then said , "okay now toss it into a wall" i did so and it shattered, she then said "okay, now activate your stasis burst by touching your power becon' i touched my chest and all of a sudden everything was moving in slow motion she then said "okay that works" and it all returned

she then said "still got your arsenal?" i then smirked under the helmet "dont i always"i then started laying weapons out on the table , my dual raptors (deadlocked) the blits cannon (GC) the plazma whip (UYA) the tesla mines (future 1?) buzzsaw launcher (future 2 i think) and my modified 300 round rapid fire plazma coil (GC) she then shook her head smiling "you and your guns" i smiled "What?"

alister then walked in "i see you two are ready?" i then nodded and he then said "we have intercepted an unknown ship it appears to be offline and non responsive, captain sasha wants us to go aboard and check it out, i shook my head "well lets get it over with then" the ship hovered into the docking bay and all of a sudden there was atremendous anti grav flux and the ship lurched forward, i ducked down but the crash was immense, and i blacked out

i woke a while later and found a large metal sheet on top of me, with some efforti managed to lift it off of me and slide out,i inspected my suit, but there were no structural weaknesses so i moved on, i walked through the now trashed corridor to the bridge, apparently the crash had sent me into a storage room, the way to the bridge was blocked, so i used kenisis and was able to move it , i then pressed my coms link "angela, are you there, do you coppy, over" there was static but no response, i moved ahead to the bridge, and saw sasha, i ran to her immediately, she was pinned to the captains chair, i quickly moved the large module off her, and said "sasha , sasha , are you alright"her eyes fluttred open "ratchet?, what happened" i then handed her a med capsule, "we crashed with the ishimura, the gravity malfunctioned and pulled us in" she then said "wheres,angela?"all of a sudden there was a loud scream and i ran towards it, drawing my raptors as i did so, i came to a door and heard angela panicking, i came around the corner and raised my guns, at a large deformed bat looking thing,i had no idea what it was but i knew it was a threat, so i began shooting, it then lunged at me and i caught it with my forearms, and struggled to keeps its tenticles away from my face, but eventualy worked my wrist and fired into its mouth with about ten rounds of raptor ammo, and it released its grip and fell to the foor with a dul squishing thud. breathing hard i asked"you okay?" angela took adeep breath "i am now, thanks"sasha ran up "what is that?" ratchet shook his head "i dont know, but i have a feeling its not the worst waiting for us" all of asudden he wall nextto us began to glow orange and alisters spear wrench, came through, we could hear a struggle, so i ran around the corner and rolled to see, a tall creature with spiderlike blade ars and an opn chest cavity, with mandibles and such coming from its mouth, it was pinned to a wall so ilined up my raptors and gaveit three good shots, it went limp "you okay alister?" he then said "i had him" he proceded to punch it in the face when all of a sudden it came back to life and flailed its arms, angela pulled my plasma whip "get down" she gave a horizontal slash slicing the upper arms and head from the body. i stood back up and said "quick thinking " she nodded and handed me the whip "no you keep it, you can use it better than me" she nodded and retracted it. we then saw alister, his shoulder was hurt but he could walk atleast "come on " said sasha "we have a ship to repair"


End file.
